File talk:Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip Portrait.png
I think I prefer the first version from Angel, this one is very dark. Kdom 22:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :The second uploaded image has warping, the next had few visable features. Due to the fact Zoro only puts his bandana on odd occusions, and it hides his green hair, lets avoid that image here. Also... Half beaten to death is not an ideal look for a character. One-Winged Hawk 00:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone get a new picture for here? I mean, most other portraits don't have such a close-up, I can barely see his entire head, what with the sides being over the margin. Try comparing with this: File:Monkey D. Luffy Post Timeskip Portrait.png, and see if you can understand what I'm trying to say. Yatanogarasu 22:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Anime vs. Manga Another case. The anime's wonky art style in this situation makes the manga more preferable. 11:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Resolution. 11:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) You realize that it's automatically resized to 120x120, and any size bigger than that doesn't matter? 12:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Still. 12:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Still what? The anime would be fine if it wasn't so wonky looking, but Oda's is clearly better until then. 12:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) The manga hasn't good colors. Get a better manga pic. 12:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) We have a better manga pic. --Klobis (talk) 10:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Manga is better than the anime. Zoro doesn't look that goofy. 19:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Anime pic is way better. 19:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Zoro DOES NOT look that goofy. If we had a better anime picture, I wouldn't care, but the manga is obviously better. 19:33, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump, manga is better. 15:19, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Zoro does not look goofy on any of these images. 16:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You're right, except for the anime ones. 02:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) If the backround on the Manga pic hadn't literally been Franky, I would have been in faviour of that one. WU out - 05:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with this one: http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/2/20/20130515034613!Zoro_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png ? It's frontal, has good lighting & detail, & no excessive on shadow on his face. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 05:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, now that I look at it again...that is a pretty good image. I'd say Hime's or the older anime image is best. The Film Z one has weird lighting, in my opinion. And the manga ones are too sketchy. 13:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) What's the difference between Franky and the sky WU? 00:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) The lighting in the manga image is very bright and weird. Granted, the Film Z lighting is worse, but we don't need his face to glare. 02:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The lighting in the manga version is perfect. 02:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, we just need to poll it. 02:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'd say this lighting is perfect. It's not too dark, and it's not overly bright like the manga is. 03:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... no. 03:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC) By the way, looking at your vote MDM, non-canon appearances aren't really important when it comes to portraits. It just needs to portray the character. 03:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question in the poll, Nada, it's from episode 536 of the Fishman Island arc. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 04:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Danka. 19:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide what image should be used, and it is currently closed. The poll started at 03:04:00 UTC on May 21, 2013, and ended at 03:00:00 UTC on May 26, 2013. You must have 300 edits to vote, and need to have been a registered user for 3 months prior to the beginning of this poll. Poll options are BELOW. 1. Use the first manga portrait. # 11:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # # 2. Use the second manga portrait. # 03:04, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Anime versions are goofy and don't look like Zoro. #Klobis (talk) 02:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I am surprised and disappointed that there are too many Oda haters and poor-image lovers. It is a disgrace to OP readers. # 3. Use the original anime image. # 03:06, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 03:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Manga versions have inconsistent coloring, which isn't good in a portrait. #SeaTerror (talk) 03:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 03:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I like movie Z's better but since this is cannon .. lets this be the one. # 06:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 06:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 06:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 15:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 16:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (A version where he smiles with his mouth closed would be appreciated. ) # 10:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The image of zoro in the option below has a different hair color from the canon. 4. Use this Film Z portrait. # (poll EVERY image on the wiki!!!) # 18:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, lets!) # 10:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) # 5. Use this portrait. # 03:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (This was Film Z? Looks more like Fishman Island...) # 16:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC)